Smile Is My Style
by xxTrueLovesFirstKissxx
Summary: One night Natsume comes back from his mission, but who does he meet? None other then Mikan Sakura, but something is wrong, very wrong. What will Natsume do? Read to find out! RXR plzz. NxM ONE SHOT.


**Heyy people, Hope you guys like this one cause I get soo worried. hehe **

**ENJOY! **

Normal P.O.V.

The wind was blowing slightly throught the Sakura trees, and all was quiet. Not sound in sight,

and of course if there was any place with silence, our little Kuro Neko would be there.

He had his usual messy raven hair, with bloody crimson orbs. He was wearing a black shirt, with army pants. He had scratches on his arm, and bruises all over his body, he had just returned from his mission.

"Damn Persona" He muttered

* * *

FLASHBACK

_Natsume's POV_

_It was late at night when Persona called him to the usual place._

_"What do you want" I said angrily. I was always in a bad mood when I had to see Persona._

_"My, my Kuro Neko, hot tempered are we" He smirked, but his smirk was nothing like mine, his was more dark, more terrifying._

_"Hn" _

_"And I even called you in here to do you a favor" This caught my's attention. _

_"What favor, I didn;t ask you to do me a favor"_

_"Oh I know, but i just thought you might wanted to hear this."_

_"..."_

_"Your little kitty cat, has been very bad lately" I was confused, was he talking about Mikan?_

_"What the hell are you talking aobut"_

_"She came to me about a week ago" ... a week ago... that was when i was in the hospital cause i was... OH NO. A shocked expression was across my face. He seemed to have read my mind. _

_"Oh, yes, she offered me a deal i just couldn't resist" Damn it Mikan what the hell did you do!_

_"What did she say" He said nothing but laughed evilly. That got me pissed. I grabbed him by the collar_

_"WHAT DID SHE SAY?" He finally answered and i let go him._

_"That she would take all your missions, in return you would stop taking them" Persona said darkly. I punched the tree_

_"My, my, you should save your anger, cause your going on a mission, your very last mission that is" He handed me a folder, and disappeared before i could do anything to him. I opened the folder, checked it, and with that i pushed all my thoughts aside, and ran._

FLASHBACK ENDS

* * *

Normal POV

"I can't believe that baka did that" He muttered. Then slowly drifted off to sleep when

_CRACK_

The sound was coming from the forest, and Natsume's head snapped up

A small, petite figure was limping towards, him and the closer it got, the more natsume realized who it was.

Mikan

All he did was stare at her until she saw him, when she did her eyes were widened, surprised.

But so was he, he was shocked to see what was in front of him. The women he loved, and vowed to never drag her into the darkness was, limping toward him, with serious, cuts, and bruises. Worse then Natsume's.

"H-hey, N-natsume" She said as fell down next to him.

"Oi, little girl, what the hell did you do"

"I-I d-did it n-natsume, I-I did y-your m-mission" She stutter from the shock, probably from seeing so much blood, since she was covered in it. But nevertheless, she never lost her smile.

"Why did you do that baka?" Natsume said angrily, he felt as if his world was torn apart, he felt like an absolute failure. Mikan seemed to sense this, which was weird cause she used to be so dense. Her smile got brighter as if to show she was alright

"Natsume, i'm alright, I'm just so happy to see you won't have to do those m-missions again" Her voice faltered at the thought of the missions.

"Baka what about you, you'll make everyone worried" _You'll make me worried. _Natsume thought.

"Demo Natsume, my alice isn't the 4th type, so I won't die or anything" She smiled even wider. But her eyes showed she was scared. Natsume put her arms around and hugged her.

"Don't leave me" Natsume whispered, he could still sense Mikan's smile

"I won't ever leave you, Natsume" And after a while we broke apart and there was silience. Both started looking up at the sky, Searching for stars, but no star was in sight. Then Natsume took a peek at Mikan, all her cuts were miraculously gone, she must've used the healing alice, she copied. But her bruises were still there, and it pained him to see them, but still Mikan was as beautiful as ever.

"Ne, natsume, where do you think stars go at day? She asked cheerful and bubbly as ever

"Baka, there still there"

"Ohh, I see, and you didn't have to call me baka" She pouted, and Natsume thought it was too cute. But his face never gave anything away

"That's cause you are a baka"

"Am not"

"Am too"

"Am not"

"Am too"

Suddenly, she started laughing, and for some unknown reason he did too. They say laughter is contagious, he just didn't know it until now.

"What are you laughing about?" Natsume said while still laughing, man, he has never laughed like this before, ever since he came into the academy.

"Your laughing too, Natsume" And she laughed some more.

"Thats cause your laughing" Finally they calmed down. And she spoke up

"I was laughing because,of how you make all my troubles go away in a second" Natsume was confused. So she confessed.

"Well, you see, i know i said i was alright and all, but the truth was, i was scared. Scared out of my wits, to see all those men." She said with sorrow. And Natsume hugged her again.

"Baka" And Mikan hugged him back

"Your the baka, doing those dangerous missions all by your self"

"Tsk, what about you" He retorted

"I have a partner"

"Hn" He felt relieved to know she wasn't alone atleast. Another silent moment came, but this time, natsume broke it.

"Oi, polka" Mikan blushed

"Would it kill you to call me by my name" She puffed her cheeks.

"Mikan" She blushed harder, and he thought it was adorable.

"Would you wipe that stupid smile on your face, its annoying me" He said, but that wasn't actually what he wanted to say.

"Mou, natsume, and to think i actually thought you'd be serious once" He thouht of something and smirked.

"Eh, Natsume whats with the smirk on your-" She was caught off guard

He kissed her on the lips. And a few seconds later he broke it.

"I love you, polka" he said, She was still recovering from the kiss, but said.

"Love you too, Natsume" And smiled once more.

"Oi, Mikan"

"yea?"

"Why do you always smile?" He asked genuienly this time. She gave it some thought and finally said

"Cause Smile is my Style" She giggled.

"Really, I thought, polka dots were your style"

"HENTAI NATSUME" She yelled, but he smirked.

And gave her a peck on the cheek.

Soon after they fell asleep with her head on his shoulder.

**EEEEK soo long, and now i'm soo tired. *yawns***

**Makes me want to sleep on Natsume's shoulder. **

**HEHE**

**RXR plzz**


End file.
